


False Tooth 假牙

by Cunana



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6是一家很棒的仓鼠培育机构</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Tooth 假牙

**Author's Note:**

> 猫黑生日贺文=3=

事情是这样的。有一天James和Eve一起锻炼身体的时候，Eve失手把他从小跑步机上推了下去。他从一米多高的地方摔了下来，肩膀撞在硬邦邦的冷冷的地板上，痛得他满地打滚，鼻子也被撞扁了。

 

James有点生气，虽然他知道这不能怪Eve，毕竟人家还是个小姑娘，大概是第一次出笼子，免不得有点晕头晕脑的。但是跌跤的是他，鼻子给撞扁了的，像个球一样满地滚着最后四爪朝天晕死过去的也是他，他有理由感到生气。

 

但是一般来说，James很少把恼怒这种情绪表现出来。他是MI6仓鼠培育中心的老资格啦，是一只饱受训练的，严肃有序的，尽忠职守的，情趣高雅的加卡利亚仓鼠。扮酷是他的使命，就像他后背上天生的三道酷炫狂狷拽的白线一样，都是与生俱来的。他才不会生气呢。

 

于是他气鼓鼓地消失了好几天。

 

就在这几天，发生了好几件大事。

 

首先是驯养员M夫人的餐后小甜点覆盆子馅饼消失了，空空如也的盘子里有留下了几个嚣张的小脚印。后来那先馅饼的残骸在M夫人的真丝枕头上找到了。

 

M夫人气坏了。但是作为一个老资格的驯养员，她保持了不动声色的本色，只是对小仓鼠们的要求更加严格起来。白天它们不被允许出门，晚上的活动范围也只限于几个驯养箱之间。她认为在她调查出这件事的罪魁后手之前所有的仓鼠都嫌疑，而她一直是那么大公无私，绝不会放过这个小坏蛋。

 

还有一件让M夫人烦心的事：007消失有好几天了。

 

007的名字是Bond，James Bond。他是MI6最老资格的仓鼠之一，是由业界称为“那个不存在的地方”的转基因小鼠培育中心通过核细胞移植技术和基因重组技术培育出来的。00级仓鼠的基因被大肆改良过，这一批仓鼠的习性规律，忠诚而敏锐，并且有极强的自我保护意识和一个对于仓鼠来说过于发达的大脑。而007又是各种翘楚。

 

她通过监控设备大概了解了007掉下桌子那件事的经过，然后Eve被禁足了。

 

又等了几天之后，她认定007是不会回来了。她怀着沉痛的心情把007的笼子打扫了一下，分配给了几只新来的小仓鼠。她倒是不太担心007的安危，她了解这只仓鼠有多强的适应能力和生存能力。可这实在是太可惜了，他们又少了一只00级的仓鼠，这不仅是极大的经济损失，也是她个人的遗憾。毕竟她当年是00计划的创始人之一。

 

与此同时，恶劣的恶作剧还在不停地上演。M夫人最喜欢的一件浴袍被啃得只剩了一半，鞋子里总是有老鼠屎，不管多么严加防范甜点还是会被被偷吃，吃不完的被丢到M夫人卧室的各个角落去。其他的小仓鼠也受到了波及，有一天一个仓鼠的玻璃培养箱突然碎了，里面的好多仓鼠都受了伤，他们一窝蜂逃了出去，吓得吱吱直叫满屋子乱窜。M夫人和同事们花了好长时间才把它们捉回去一个一个处理了伤口。后来M夫人仔细地检查了那个箱子的残骸，发现碎裂的原因是因为箱子的四个角上都被啃出了几个大洞，导致了受力的不平衡。

 

看来使坏的是一只啮齿类动物。M夫人得出了结论，而且不太可能是培育所里的，因为据她所知她手下的仓鼠没有哪只有能啃穿玻璃的牙齿。她不由得心生了警惕，开始购买各种除鼠设备诸如老鼠夹，粘鼠板，老鼠药。她甚至为研究所电话预约了灭鼠专家。可是灭鼠专家没好气地回拨过来拒绝了这份委托。“哪有鼠类培育中心请灭鼠专家的你在开玩笑吧女士。”

 

为培育中心提供资金支持的Mallory先生也对这件事表示了担忧，他也亲自来转悠过几圈，但没能帮上什么忙。倒是就他的鼻子的问题和新来的研究员Q发生了一些争论。Q坚持认为Mallory先生的鼻子看起来违和感很重，是否没有会更显风度。而Mallory先生对这个头发卷卷的技术宅的小子表示了无语。

 

“少让他看点低龄魔幻电影。”Mallory对M女士说。

 

在对面街的甜品店仓库里赶跑了一群原生鼠做起了老大哥的James从别的老鼠那里听说了培育所里发生的事情。关于M女士的愤怒，仓鼠们的恐惧，还有伤亡。他的心中顿时澎湃起了复杂的感情。于是他从颊囊里掏啊掏，掏出一颗硕大的花生米，然后吭哧吭哧地啃了起来。啃完这颗花生米，他已经想明白了一切——即使受到了伤害，他还是愿意放弃现在安逸自由的生活，回到培育所去。因为那里有他的同伴，有他敬爱的M女士（尽管背地里他一直叫她碧池），有需要他保护和帮助的一切。

 

那里才是他的家。

 

007的归来让M女士欣喜万分。她勉强克制住才没有把那只表情严肃似乎总是皱着眉头的小仓鼠乱揉一通。他脏兮兮的，毛发凌乱，鼻子还有点扁但是看上去没什么大碍了。“去洗个澡吧。”M女士吩咐他，“然后见见Q，你的新饲养员。”

 

“我是研究人员，不是饲养员，M女士。”遥远的地方传来一声抗议。

 

Whatever。仓鼠007又开始了正常的生活。他锻炼身体，吃营养餐，依旧不停地泡各式各样的仓鼠小妞。自从Eve帮他梳过胡子之后他对这只毛色较深的俄罗斯鼠也消除了一些敌意，虽说她曾经深深地伤害过他，但毕竟他是个风度极佳的绅士，怎么能为这点事斤斤计较呢。

 

James很快开始了自己的行动。他通过对培育中心周边各个老鼠窝的排查基本确定了作恶团伙。没错，他们是一个团伙。一只老鼠是绝对无法做到一边破坏着家具一边啃甜品的，毕竟仓鼠只有两只小短手，而且他们一次只能啃一样东西。如此大的破坏规模绝不会是一只老鼠的所为。

 

但是某种不祥的预感也在烦恼着James。他的直觉告诉他，这是一次有预谋，有计划的团伙犯罪。而且背后的操控者非常的狡猾，也非常的强大——拥有能够把玻璃啃穿的牙齿，绝不是等闲之辈。

 

他决定偷偷潜入这个团伙发掘自己想要的情报。

 

可是他失败了。

 

他本想通过勾搭那只浑身糕点味消瘦但是臀部丰满的，充满嫌疑母老鼠来混进鼠窝，但是他的计策似乎很快就被对方识破了。他被一群膀大腰圆的公老鼠簇拥着，推搡着，带到了Silva面前。

 

Silva是这个团伙的领导者。

 

当James第一次见到Silva的时候，他正被三只公老鼠看守着，被迫以一个屈辱的姿势蹲在地上。他面不改色地环视着整个老鼠洞，意外地发现这里很整洁并且空空荡荡的。然后他听见了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。

 

James抬起头，看到阴影中出现了一个晃动的毛球。

 

那是一只黄金仓鼠（Golden Hamster）。James眨了眨眼睛，他那宛如定时炸弹一样精准又无情的心脏也漏跳了一拍——那居然是一只黄金仓鼠。

 

众所周知，黄金仓鼠是最温顺的仓鼠，它们有着颜色美丽的毛发和圆滚滚的，要比其他仓鼠大上一圈的身体。还有它们大大的，像熊一样圆圆的脸蛋儿，看上去就充满了忠厚的感觉。

 

James喜欢黄金仓鼠，但是面前的这一只似乎并不是它所熟知的那种黄金仓鼠。至少他认识的黄金仓鼠都不可能像这样咧开嘴，眯着眼睛笑。这笑容实在太邪恶了。

 

“Hello James。”黄金仓鼠说，“欢迎啊。”他走路的姿势大摇大摆的，和他那灿烂的毛色一样招摇。他看上去像个暴发户，James像，但是从他闪烁的，带着某种神经质般笑意的圆眼睛里，似乎透露出了某种疯狂的预警。

 

哦他看上去是一只变态了的黄金仓鼠。

 

“你知道我。”James说，用的是陈述句。

 

“当然啦。”黄金仓鼠笑着，露出了硕大的门牙，他的嘴角和眼角在无意识地抽动着，James透过黑暗仔细地观察着这个阴阳怪气的敌人。“你是M女士的宠儿不是吗，英勇伟大的007先生。”

 

James仰起头看着他，并没有回答。

 

这是一只话很多的仓鼠。他蹲在James的面前，开始滔滔不绝地讲起了关于两只老鼠还是什么的故事。期间James大略地知道了他的名字以及他喜欢的食物他睡觉的怪癖还有他曾经的某几个暗恋对象。James拥有精准的信息收集能力，但是他有一个致命的缺陷——他怀疑是转基因技术带来的副作用——他一听故事就犯困。

 

尤其这还是一个又臭又长的故事。

 

James醒来的原因是因为他感到自己的鼻子痒痒的，这种痒很轻很浅但是让人极端地难以忍受。他眨巴着眼睛，终于凭借着不高的视力看清了正在自己鼻子上摸啊摸的是那只叫Silva的邪恶的黄金仓鼠。

 

“嘿……？”James礼貌地询问道。

 

“他们都对你做了什么啊。”Silva吱吱地说道，“你看看，你的鼻子。”

 

James没有搭腔。他思忖着，难道他的鼻子真的被撞得那么扁以至于一个变态都要喋喋不休地同情起他来吗？

 

Silva把爪子向旁边挪了挪，拨弄起James梳得整整齐齐的胡子来：“这些年你在那个牢笼里过得一点也不好，M女士有洁癖，暴躁又古板，你为什么不干脆离开？为什么还要回来？”

 

“因为我有一颗忠诚的心。”James回答。他不动声色地躲了躲那只弄得他痒痒的爪子。

 

“哈。”Silva大笑了一声。接着他又开始喋喋不休地讲起了关于自由，平等，虐待，背叛的故事。James实在是无法再忍受下去，他清了清嗓子：“我来这儿只是想知道你破坏培育中心平静生活的目的。”

 

“为了复仇。”Silva说，接着又大笑了起来。James被他搞得几乎竖起了全身的毛。这只仓鼠要不就是脑子有问题，要不就是正在发情期。James想，内分泌失调总是会造成精神状况的不稳定的。

 

Silva以一种露骨的方式用自己的爪子尖缓缓划过James的脖子，然后是腰，最后用力地摸了摸他的腿。

 

“我们就是那最后的两只老鼠。”Silva宣布，“不是你死，就是我活。”

 

“呃……”James想提醒他这句话有语病以及别像个基佬一样对着同性别仓鼠上下其手，但是Silva的动作打断了他。

 

他被拍了屁股。

 

Silva充满爱意地拍了拍他的屁股。

 

“凡事都有第一次。”Silva满意地笑了，他的牙齿在黑暗中闪着寒光，看上去更像是金属而不是珐琅质。

 

等等……那就是金属。

 

“你怎么知道我就是第一次呢。”James一边死死盯住Silva的牙齿一边反唇相讥，“你的牙齿……”

 

“哦~”Silva意味深长地裂开了嘴，把两颗门牙更彻底地暴露了出来。“这是你亲爱的妈咪，M女士赐给我的绝妙的礼物哟。”

 

James突然想起了什么。他记起M女士提到过一批曾经在转基因过程中失败的仓鼠，因为先天缺陷而失去了大部分的牙齿。这种仓鼠没有进食能力，几乎没有任何存活的可能。他们之后就有了00级仓鼠——他们是00级仓鼠之前的最后一批失败的实验牺牲品。

 

James并不知道也并不想知道M女士和其他实验成员是怎么处理那些失败品的，他也不想知道。他只记得M女士严肃但是关心的眼神，Q纤细温柔的手指，还有几个研究院神神叨叨又笑料百出的拌嘴。他只想记得那些美好的东西，那些让自己迷恋的，属于归属感的东西。

 

不过显然，有一只仓鼠活了下来，而且还安上了假牙。

 

更正，是看上去很厉害的假牙。

 

“所以啃坏玻璃箱的是你。”James不假思索地说道，“你为了牙齿的事情在仇恨着培育中心。”

 

“没错！”Silva摸了摸自己的假牙，然后他用了用力，把它们卸了下来。他的脸整个地凹了进去，看上去有点可怕，但是更多的是可怜。

 

“我生来就没有牙齿，在一群同样毫无生存能力的仓鼠中苟延残喘，逃出培育中心之后四处漂泊，被所有的鼠类欺侮——你是不会体会到这种痛苦的，007。”

 

“但是你现在有比所有仓鼠都厉害的牙齿。”James说，“你还是心存仇恨吗？”

 

“我并不恨M女士。”Silva说，“她给了我生命，我没有理由怨恨她。但是我怨恨命运，它这个无情的卑鄙的小人，它给了你一切，但是却把我最重要的东西夺走。”

 

“但是你有了假牙。”James忍不住打断了对方，“这还不能平息你的怨恨吗？”

 

“我只想征服你，007。”黄金仓鼠直白地回答，“除此之外没有什么能令我满意。”

 

James顿时明白了一切。原来那些看似针对M夫人和培育中心的恶作剧只是Silva计划中的一环——他是想通过这种方式引出James，把他骗进他们的地盘，然后再……

 

“我认输。”James说，“你想羞辱00级仓鼠以满足自己常年丧失的自尊心和病态的自卑，我满足你，现在可以放我走了吗？”

 

“明哲保身的小坏蛋。”Silva笑了起来，他的语气几乎是宠溺的，这让James有些不寒而栗。“本来我的目的也就是这样的，可是……”

 

James保持着正直严肃的表情，偷偷竖起了耳朵。

 

“可是我的发情期到了。”Silva摊了摊手。

 

他怎么说来着。James在心中摇了摇头，黄金仓鼠都挺可爱的没错，但是它们都是些容易被发情期左右的一根筋的笨蛋。看来Silva也不例外。

 

“So……？”James问道。因为靠得太近的黄金仓鼠以及隐隐的不安而焦躁起来。

 

“我决定换一种方式来征服你，007。”黄金仓鼠宣布，又拍了一下James的屁股。他重新安上了的假牙闪着凛冽的寒光，但是这光芒也胜不过他眼里异样的神采。

 

James Bond发誓这是他鼠生中最不妙的一天。

 

 

 

“谁叫你长得这么可爱，而且总摆出一副让人欲罢不能的正直严肃脸。”事后Silva无辜地挑起眉毛，耸了耸肩。

 

 

007再次失踪了。他和那些恶作剧一样没有再回到MI6仓鼠培育中心。研究员兼饲养员Q说他好像在离研究所不远的地方看到过James，他正和一只黄金仓鼠在墙角追来追去地打闹。后来似乎是打累了，两只仓鼠抱在了一起开始互相梳理毛发和胡子。Q刚一靠近，这两个小毛团便警惕地分散开来，消失在了黑暗里，再也没有出现过。

 

END


End file.
